creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deltayuri101
Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read this blog post for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 23:13, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Why I Deleted Even if it was a small typo, the entire story was in code format and was almost impossible to read. Make sure that you switch to Source mode before publishing and click "Preview" to make sure your story will publish correctly. Next time you submit a story, proofread it thoroughly before submitting it. Go to Deletion Appeal if you wish to reupload a revised version. Also, please sign your messages with the Signature button in the editor. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 23:26, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok thank you i quadruple checked but if there are any other typos that i missed please just dont ban me. I am a very very bad proof reader. Thank you for understanding Sincerely, Vaughn C. Duplantis EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:14, October 4, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:15, October 4, 2014 (UTC) A deletion appeal needs to be made before it can be reuploaded, but I deleted the story mainly for the plethora of cliches and tropes. The number 666 being used multiple times (In the link, file size), the sudden onslaught of gory images, trying to exit out but being unable to, receiving a random creepy message with a link. We get a lot of these types of stories and yours really brought nothing new to the table. There are also grammatical issues (it's=it is, its=possession), punctuation issues (commas missing where needed), and wording issues that influenced my decision to delete it. I would suggest taking it to the writer's workshop before making an appeal. Additionally, please remember to sign your messages with this: ~~~~ EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:29, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ctrl+Alt+Delete page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:47, October 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Don't worry about it, but I will suggest looking over the list of Cliches and if you're ever in doubt, posting your story to the Writer's workshop. (I have used them a number of times and they have drastically improved the quality of my stories. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:58, October 4, 2014 (UTC)